A polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) is a material which is obtained by mixing low-molecular liquid crystals with a prepolymer, allowing the obtained mixture undergoing polymerization under certain conditions, and uniformly dispersing micro-size liquid crystal droplets within a polymer network, and have the electro-optical response characteristics obtained through utilization of the dielectric anisotropy of the liquid crystal molecules. The PDLC mainly works between a scattered state and a transparent state and has certain grayscale. Compared with a traditional LCD device, a PDLC display has a plurality of advantages. For instance, a polarizer and an alignment layer are not required any more; the manufacturing process is simple; and a large-area flexible display can be easily manufactured. At present, the PDLC has been widely applied in the aspects of optical modulators, thermosensitive and pressure-sensitive devices, electric control glass, light valves, projection display, e-books, and etc.
One traditional method for manufacturing a PDLC panel is as follows. At firstly, liquid crystals are mixed with a prepolymer, and the mixture is filled between an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are arranged opposite to each other to form a liquid crystal cell; subsequently, light is adopted to irradiate the liquid crystal cell filled with the mixture and the mixture in the liquid crystal cell is subjected to polymerization under action of the light to produce high molecular polymers; the high molecular polymers are irradiated by the light to form spatial frame (bone) structures, and recess structures are formed among frames; and when liquid crystals move towards recess portions, a dispersed system is formed so that the liquid crystals are dispersed in a polymer network, and hence the PDLC panel can be obtained.